Você e eu
by bedroomwall
Summary: [RHr] Hermione está para se casar, e Rony percebe que perdeu tempo demais... Uma songfic no ponto de vista do Rony, com a música You and Me do Lifehouse.


**Você e eu...**

Aquela era a mulher de sua vida, ele sempre soubera disso, mas era orgulhoso demais para admitir que gostava daquela menina cabeça-dura e metida, a sabe-tudo da Grifinória. Na verdade, sempre foi muito criança quando o assunto era amor. Sempre acreditou que isso não era nada demais, uma coisa que dava e passava. Talvez esse tenha sido o seu maior erro...

Ele viu aquela menininha dentuça e de cabelos lanzudos se transformar na bela moça que era hoje. Moça essa, que habitava seus sonhos mais verdadeiros e intensos. Sua mente girava numa simples menção ao nome dela, seu coração disparava só em sentir um perfume que lembrasse ela, porém se partiu ao receber um convite de casamento, o dela. Ronald Weasley tinha crescido, e também tinha visto Hermione Granger crescer... Isso foi que mais o chocou.

_**What day is it and in what month?**_

_Que dia é hoje, e de que mês?_

_**This clock never seemed so alive**_

_O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo..._

_**I can't keep up and I can't back down**_

_Eu não posso prosseguir, e não posso desistir._

_**I've been losing so much time**_

_Tenho perdido tempo demais_

Casamento. Hermione estava de casamento marcado. Essa não era uma verdade que ele estava disposto a aceitar, Hermione não podia se casar! Ela não tinha esse direito! Eles eram feitos um para o outro! Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, eles se completavam, eles se amavam! Ele pertencia a ela, e ela pertencia a ele! Ela pertencia a ele? Não... Hermione poderia pertencer a qualquer um, menos a ele.

Aconteceu primeiro no Baile de Inverno... Hermione estava com Vítor Krum...

_Quando ela desceu as escadas para se encontrar com o búlgaro, todo o Salão parou._

_"Céus... Como ela está linda! Mas está linda pro Vitinho... Só por que ele é famoso e tem dinheiro? Não... Ela não ficaria com ele por causa disso... Rony, você é um babaca! Como é que pode pensar isso da Mione? Mas ela está linda... Simples e maravilhosamente linda... É o que ela é..."._

_E ela dançou a noite inteira, sendo acompanhada pelo olhar maravilhado de um amigo ruivo, cujo coração palpitava a cada sorriso que ela dava._

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**_

_Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas_

_**Nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

_Com nada para fazer, nada para perder_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people and**_

_E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas._

_**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_E eu não sei porque não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Quantas palavras perdidas, quantas desculpas a se pedir, quantos abraços a serem dados... Onde é que isso tudo foi parar? Guardados.

Ele se olhava no espelho como se estivesse procurando algo, mas tudo o que encontrava era Hermione. Com o tempo, aquele acabou por se tornar o seu reflexo. Ele era ela, e ela era ele. Um. Eles eram um só. Mas ele não sabia como dizer isso, na verdade, nunca soube lidar com as palavras, assim como com os sentimentos. Hermione costumava dizer que ele possuía a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá, até que não estava tão errada... Ele a queria, ele precisava dela, mas como? Como atingir o inalcançável? Em tudo nele, havia um pouco dela. Tudo! Ele dependia dela para viver, mas como? Como tornar o sonho real? Ela era o destino dele, e ele precisava ser o destino dela. Precisava voltar a tocar o céu.

_**All of the things that I want to say**_

_Todas as coisas que quero dizer_

_**Just aren't coming out right**_

_Não estão saindo direito_

_**I'm tripping on words, you got my head spinning**_

_Viajando em mim mesmo, você deixou minha mente girando_

_**I don't know where to go from here**_

_Eu não sei pra onde ir daqui_

Ele dava o nó em sua gravata, enquanto pensava em como desfazer o nó em sua garganta. Aquilo o sufocava. Aquilo o incomodava. Precisava dela, mas ela tinha o direito de ser feliz... Com quem quisesse.

A chuva começava a cair, o cheiro de terra molhada começava a invadir o ar, despertando nele, uma de suas lembranças mais doces...

_Caía uma verdadeira tempestade sobre a escola. O céu parecia que ia desabar sobre a cabeça dos alunos, mas Rony Weasley não se importava. O verdadeiro paraíso estava diante dele, deitado em seu colo, ela não queria contar o porque de estar chorando naquela noite, mas ele também não insistiu. Se ela queria chorar, ele estaria ali para secar cada lágrima que caísse de seus olhos castanhos. Ela era tão inocente... Tão pura... Seria pecado amar um anjo? Se fosse, ele não se importava. Ele queria dar o mundo para ela, mas ironicamente o mundo estava ali, nas mãos dele, de olhos fechados e quem sabe, sonhando... "Somos você e eu, Mione... Apenas você e eu..." - Um sorriso nasceu em seus lábios. O que mais ele poderia desejar? O mundo todo se resumia nela, poderia perder cada segundo da eternidade, só observando-a dormir._

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**_

_Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas_

_**Nothing to do, nothing to prove**_

_Com nada para fazer, nada para provar_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people and**_

_E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas._

_**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_E eu não sei porque não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

A igreja estava belíssima, sem duvida alguma ela merecia aquilo. Krum também estava elegante, cara de sorte! Cara de muita sorte! O que Rony mais queria naquele momento era chorar. Pra quem não acreditava na força do amor, até que não estava se saindo tão mal... Mas ele era egoísta, e Hermione não precisava de um cara egoísta ao seu lado, ela merecia um palácio de cristal, porque já era uma princesa, ela merecia os dias mais bonitos do ano, porque já era linda, ela merecia o paraíso, porque já era um anjo... Como alguém tão perfeito, poderia ficar com um verme como Krum? Tudo o que ela faz é belo! A sua voz, mesmo que brigando, é como música! É... Parece que o amor torna as pessoas mais tolas, mas talvez só as torne um pouco mais sábias...

Ele aprendeu a amar cada traço do rosto dela, cada detalhe que ela guardava. Desde o modo como sua bochechas ficavam coradas quando estava com raiva, até o modo como segurava a caneca: sempre com as duas mãos. Ele aprendeu a amá-la de um jeito que ninguém seria capaz de imaginar, porque para Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger era a personificação do seu mais belo sonho.

_**Something about you now**_

_Existe algo sobre você agora_

_**I can't quite figure out**_

_Que não consigo compreender completamente_

_**Everything she does is beautiful**_

_Tudo o que ela faz é bonito_

_**Everything she does is right**_

_Tudo o que ela faz é certo_

Seus olhos brilharam ao vê-la entrar na igreja, aquilo era real? Era, e estava acontecendo de novo. Todos pararam para assistir sua entrada, e mais uma vez, ela estava bela. Anjo? Princesa? Nada disso se comparava a sua verdadeira essência. O coração dele apertou, estava gritando de dor! Ela estava linda, e mais uma vez, linda para Vítor Krum. Ao se aproximar, ela sorriu. Aquele sorriso o levou ao céu, embora soubesse que a queda poderia machucá-lo demais, tudo o que pode fazer foi retribuir o sorriso, e sentir nojo de si mesmo. Ele queria ser sincero, precisava ser sincero. Ela passou do lado dele, e sem querer, uma troca de olhares aconteceu. Rony a conhecia bem demais... Conhecia cada sorriso e cada olhar que ela possuía, mas naquele momento, os olhos de Hermione estavam vazios... E ele não conseguia desviar seus olhos, dos dela.

_**Cause it's you and me and all of the people**_

_Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas_

_**Nothing to do, nothing to lose**_

_Com nada para fazer, nada para perder_

_**And it's you and me and all of the people and**_

_E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas._

_**I don't know why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_E eu não sei porque não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

Perfeito. Tudo aquilo seria perfeito, se ela também acreditasse nisso. E ela não acreditava, acreditava? Aquilo era uma certeza, ou uma esperança? Ele já não sabia mais o que era, não sabia mais nada, a não ser que gostaria de estar naquele altar, ao lado dela.

Os olhos dela estavam tão vazios... Ele precisava saber, precisava ter certeza do que vira. Aquilo tudo era por ela, ou pelas outras pessoas? Será que não havia nada a se fazer? Nada a se provar? Por dentro ele suplicava uma chance, uma mísera chance para mudar as coisas. Para tornar aquele sonho que tiveram real... Ele só buscava mais um olhar, só precisava de mais um olhar.

_**You and me and all of the people**_

_Porque somos você, eu e todas as pessoas_

_**With nothing to do nothin to prove and**_

_Com nada para fazer, nada para provar_

_**It's you and me and all of the people and**_

_E somos você, eu e todas as pessoas._

_**I don't why I can't keep my eyes off of you**_

_E eu não sei porque, não consigo tirar meus olhos de você_

-E agora, quem tiver algo contra este casamento, fale agora, ou cale-se para sempre.

Os noivos percorreram toda a Igreja com o olhar, e durante um segundo, olhos castanhos se encontraram com olhos azuis.

Um momento suspenso no tempo:

Aquilo era tudo o que precisava, a certeza que queria estava ali, bem na sua frente. E todo esse tempo bancou o idiota, o que poderia fazer? Ele já havia perdido muito tempo em sua vida, tempo demais. Havia perdido lembranças de dias que poderiam ter acontecido e que não aconteceram... perdeu muito tempo. E isso foi o que mais o chocou.

-Como ninguém tem nada a d-...

-Espera! – gritou ao se levantar, e naquele instante pôde sentir todos os olhares voltando-se para ele, mas não se importava com nenhum deles, a não ser com o dela, que naquele momento, parecia sorrir. – Hermione... Eu te amo.

**_What day is it and in what month?_**

_Que dia é hoje, e de que mês?_

**_This clock never seemed so alive_**

_O relógio nunca pareceu tão vivo..._

* * *

**N**/A: Pessoal, malz aí se a fic estiver uma droga, mas é que essa é minha primeira fic...""Abraços a todos e espero que gostem! Comentem, pleaseeee! ;o)


End file.
